The Arrangement
by fashionista-jas
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia is the new girl at the prestigious Fiore Academy for the rich and famous. Will her world be turned upside down when she discovers she is to be wedded to the handsome bad boy son of Dragneel Enterprises, Natsu Dragneel? What's in store for these two teens? Will an arranged engagement lead to love? AU. NaLU. Slight GruVia. JErza. GaLe.


The Arrangement

AN: A story for my sister Bbianca5862.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, but my sister really wants to. Oh well!

Chapter 1: The Encounter

"Hime-sama!"

A 17 year-old bombshell beauty Lucy Heartfillia resided in bed not realizing she forgot to set her alarm clock. The blonde rubbing her eyes, sat up in bed, and stretched taking a look at her alarm clock. 'WHHHHHHHAAAAAT?!'

"Hime-sama, hime-sama." A young maid with pale pink hair barged into the young girls slumber quarters.

"Hime-sama, you're going to be late on your first day of school!"

"Virgo why did you not wake me up earlier!" Lucy yelled. _'Ack I'm late. I'm so late.'_ The clock read 8:15, which meant she was never going to make it on time now.

"Is it punishment time Hime-sama?" The young maid tilted her head happily.

"No Virgo." The blonde frantically ran to her walk in closet looking for her new school uniform. "Hime-sama I prepared your uniform in the bathroom, Cancers awaiting ther-"

Lucy pranced out of the closet. "Thanks Virgo you're the best!"

Lucy ran to the bathroom, "Cancer please just make me look presentable."

"You got it Lucy-sama ebbi," said a tall, red-headed, dreaded man with multiple hair utensils and make up brushes in his hands. Within three minutes the hairdresser had finished his masterpiece in record time. Lucy's hair had now gone from disastrous waves to her signature look, which was her hair straightened to her back will half her hair up in a side pony-tail. The uniform she wore consisted of a white top with a blue bow around the collar. The skirt was cerulean blue and white in plaid pattern. Her socks were knee-high, with black leather oxfords.

"Seriously Cancer you don't know how much I love you!"

"You look stylish ebb ebbi" The hairdresser beamed. Lucy then made her way out of the bathroom, back to her room and grabbed her tote bag. She than slid down staircase railing and landed gracefully. She was about to make it out the door before Virgo stopped her again.

"Hime-sama your mother wanted me to deliver the message that she requests you meet her and your father at Pegasus Grill after school 4:15 sharp, for an important meeting."

"Okay! I'll be there." Lucy then sprinted out the door. Lucy lived about 15 minutes away from the school. "There is no way I'm going to make it to the morning assembly late. I just can't."

"OI MOVE OUT OF THE WAY BLONDIE!" As Lucy turned back she felt the wind blow past her as a young man on a motorcycle whizzed passed her.

The motorcycle stopped several feet in front of her. He was wearing what resembled to be the same uniform as hers but in male form. The motorcycler than came to a complete stop, parked his motorcycle on the side of the road and removed his helmet. The boy was making his way towards her as Lucy stood still on the road, almost as if time had stopped. Lucy blushed as the boy standing in front of her was very handsome. He was about 6'2 tall and muscular with salmon pink spikey hair that resembled a porcupines butt. His white button up was opened revealing his very chiseled and tanned abdomen. Onyx eyes met her chocolatey brown eyes. The pink haired boy spoke "If your headed to Fiore High you can get a ride on my bike. You'll literally never make it in time and trust me Erza is a hard-ass." The handsome boy flashed a pearly white smile.

Lucy than tilted her head. "How do I know you're not some sort of pervert?"

The teenager laughed and started rubbing the back of his head. " The names Natsu Dragneel and I'm definitely not a pervert. So are you coming or what?" Natsu said making his way back to his motorcycle.

Lucy then thought to herself well if she didn't take this Natsu's so-called help she would definitely be late. Natsu started up his motorcycle.

"Okay wait for me pinky!" Lucy said running towards the boy on the motorcycle.

The pink haired teenager laughed. "Hold on tight!" Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's abdomen tightly and screamed a little as Natsu took off quickly.

"Oi don't tell me you've never been on a motorcycle blondie?"

"Shutup! The names Lucy Heartfillia not blondie." Lucy said trying to talk above the engine of the motorcycle.

"Hey, hey blondie that's no way to speak to your knight in shiny armor." Natsu scoffed. Lucy pinched his abdomen.

"SHUTUP AND DRIVE." Lucy commanded with a demonic look and aura surrounding the vehicle. Natsu winced and they continued to ride in silence. Within four minutes they made it to Fiore Academy .

Fiore Academy was a school for the elite and prestigious families of the rich and famous. No one was accepted to the school unless giving a very hefty donation, or on scholarship. Scholarship students were a rarity in this place. Fiore Academy was a marvelous school. It was a gated building with a water fountain entrance. The school resided on acres of land, which also was a rarity since this was Japan after all. The private school looked like a traditional mansion but in a school form.

Natsu and Lucy parked the bike in the school parking lot and made a run towards the school auditorium, of course Natsu leading the way. They ran past the water fountain and up the staircase through the grand entrance doors. Natsu then ran in front of Lucy showing the way. Natsu stopped in front of the doors "You go in front of me, please. My fangirls and Erza are going to go crazy if I just barge in."

Lucy grimaced 'this brat who does he think he is bossing me around'. She opened the large doors to the auditorium clearly bringing unwanted attention by the student body and faculty. The timeless beauty red-head on stage behind the podium seemed like she was interrupted. She was definitely not pleased. The red-head spoke. "Natsu Dragneel don't think I can't seeing your cowering body behind the new blonde student Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy shook in fear. This red-headed beauty did not mess around. "Seeing as the two of you think can casually barge in 20 minutes late to the school opening assembly, you will not mind spending the rest of the day in/in school suspension." The whole auditorium remained silent. No on messed with the class president and her authority. "Well than this concludes our opening assembly, students a kind reminder. We have no tolerance for rule breakers. Enjoy the rest of the year!" The two teens that entered late stood there shocked. The pink haired boy placed his hands behind his head. "Whatever, I'm always in detention anyway."

"You knew she was crazy!" Lucy glared.

"Would you believe Erza's one of my oldest friends?" As the students made their way out of the auditorium, the red-head known as Erza made her way to the two teens. "I'm sorry I used you two as guinea pigs, but everyone must be reminded that I expect everyone to follow the rules." Erza smiled warmly. She had long red hair and large brown eyes; she wore the same uniform as Lucy. "Well I guess I will be getting to meet you better tomorrow Lucy. Don't be late." She winked at the blonde teen. Erza than set her eyes and punched Natsu in the stomach. "I will deal with you tomorrow." Erza then left he building following behind a tall man with dark blue hair.

"Guess we better get going right Luce?" The handsome Natsu said flashing his signature smile that could make any girl swoon. Lucy twitched for the second time that day.

"Whatever."

And that was how Lucy Heartfillia landed her face day of school in "detention". She didn't even get a chance to go to her class and give her formal introductions to her peers. Apparently there was a no tolerance policy that students were not allowed to break any rules or else they would be placed in a classroom known as in school suspension. Although, they preferred to just use the term detention.

xxxxxxxxxxx

_Several hours later in detention._

"Oi Luce." Lucy heard a whisper behind her. She turned around. Natsu made a drawing of the professor on detention duty and was laughing. She glared and turned back around.

_'He's such a child.'_

"Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. Lucy." She felt a poke on the back of her head.

"Lucy."

"WHAT!" Lucy responded angrily.

The teacher looked at Lucy "Miss Heartfillia you just landed yourself another day of detention. We have a strict no talking amongst your peers in detention policy." The teacher continued grading his papers.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Never in her life had she been in detention or arrived to school late. She was always on time, a model student; her perfect good girl image was crushed before she could even introduce herself. _'Great, just great.'_

She felt a light tap on her shoulder and saw a small sheet of crumpled paper land on her desk. She turned around and saw a light shade of pink on Natsu's cheek. She unfolded the paper that said a simple _"Gomenasai"_, She felt small butterflies swarm her insides.

'_Get a grip Lucy he's a delinquent. After today, you must never cross paths with this guy again.'_ She crumpled the paper and threw it to the floor.

Several hours later the school bell rang and it was time to go home. Lucy quickly reached for her belongings and headed towards the door but was stopped by her detention mate.

"Are you mad at me blondie?" The bad boy smirked.

Lucy turned. "As of today and every other day in this school you will leave me alone match head. You're nothing but trouble and I hate troublesome people like you." She stuck her nose in the air and marched out of the classroom.

Natsu smiled to himself. "Lucy Heartfillia, you're something else." He then proceeded and walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy finally found Pegasus Grill and was just on time. 'I wonder what this meeting is all about?' She made her way inside.

"Ah, Miss Heartfillia your parents are inside the private booth. I'll show you the way," said the waiter.

Lucy walked into the reserved section and saw four adults talking amongst each other.

"Mother!" Lucy said loudly and made her way towards the adults.

"Honey thank you so much for taking the time to attend this very important meeting." Layla said in a very cheerful voice clapping her hands together. The mother was identical to Lucy but an older version of her beautiful daughter.

"Your father and I have meant to tell you about something very important, but first I would like you to meet two of our closest friends." The blonde beauty pointed to her guests who had very similar features of someone she just couldn't think of at the moment. Jude then rose and he began his introduction "This is Igneel Dragneel and Grandine Dragneel of Dragneel Enterprises."

'_Dragneel? Dragneel, where oh where have I heard that name?'_ Lucy thought to herself.

"She is a beauty just like her mother." Igneel, the tall, tan, red-headed man complimented her and the blue haired beauty Grandine nodded.

"Now Lucy for sometime your father and I have thought about making our industry expand globally and by joining the Dragneel's we can make that goal a reality."

Grandine than took the lead from her mother " Basically we would like to join our companies together by wedding you to our son. I'm sure you met him today at school."

"He should actually be here any minute." Added Dragneel sternly.

"Sorry I'm a late guys!" Lucy twitched.

'_No Kami-sama please no.'_

"Sorry mom and pops that I'm late, I just got out of erm practice." Lucy and Natsu's gaze met. He was definitely enjoying this.

"Lucy we would like to formally introduce our son Natsu Dragneel." Natsu flashed a cheesy smile.

_'No. No. No. No. No. No.'_

"We already met actually." Natsu informed the parentals.

Layla smiled. "This is perfect!" She exclaimed staring at her beautiful daughter and handsome future son-in-law.

Grandine and Layla looked at each other. _'They will definitely be falling towards one another.'_

"I hope you two can get along since you are now betrothed to one another. Your engagement will be going public in a few days!" The parents clapped and toasted amongst each other. "To the bright and beautiful future of our company and children."

Natsu then took the liberty to stand right next to Lucy and smirk. "So Luce, what was that about saying how much you hated me again?" And with that perfect, goody-goody, always composed Lucy Heartfillia fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review, favorite, follow and all that good stuff beautiful people!

Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great! It'll get better though!

Also excuse my grammatical errors. I'm also looking for a beta if anyones interested!?

-Fashionista_jas


End file.
